the_pack_of_broken_silencefandomcom-20200214-history
The Pack of Broken Silence community
Introduction You sniffed the snow hunting for the hugest rabbit so your family could finally eat. All you wanted to know is that your family went to bed well fed and happy. You were inclined, instantly spotting a rabbit 20 yards out. You've waited for the perfect moment but as you jolted up, a wolf ran past you with speed, speed so fast it knocked you to the ground. You watched the wolf as it hurtled onto the rabbit sinking its teeth into its neck. The wolf interlocked its mighty jaws around the rabbit and ambled towards you, "Sorry did you want this?" You realized it was a she as it spoke."Yes, I need that for my family, they are starving.." You pleaded as the she wolf stood over you with great height. "Sorry kid, you may have a family to feed, but I have a whole pack to feed, now if you excuse me I'll be on my way." The she wolf ambled away but you turned and stopped her. "Get out of my way." She demanded. "I can't let you take my rabbit, I spotted it first." You glared into her eyes as she suddenly spoke with anger. "Well I caught it first, you took to long." '' ''Her tail swayed in annoyance. "Please, my family hasn't eaten in days we need that rabbit, I have pups to care for." Her eyes suddenly showed her dismal feelings for you as she spoke. "Fine. follow me, I'll take you to my packs camp, and bring your family. My leader will sure not like this." Your family walked with the mysterious she wolf as you headed to her camp. "The name is Forgotten by the way, my friends call me Fog though. We have about 40 members in our pack, me and Blank are the monarchs. Dulce and Acacia are the betas." She explained. "Sounds nice, but why are you bringing my family to your camp?" You asked as you stared at your pups. "Well knowing my fellow Monarch, Blank, if she knew your life right now I bet she would do the same." ''You entered a large open field with trees surrounding it, instantly a unknown wolf came bolting toward you. "Forgotten what is this." The female wolf shouted and glared into your eyes. "Please ma'am, my family needs a new home, we can't live out there''' a''nymore my pups are starving." You begged. "This is Blank, one of our leaders. She doesn't like random wolves coming in." Forgotten explained. Blank looked at your family then looked at Forgotten, "I'll get our betas, and see what they have to say." ' ''Blank came back with a Alabaster wolf and a Burnt Sienna wolf. You watched them perch in front of you, as the Monarchs and Betas whispered. "Your family must be starving, you're welcome to join our pack if you wish." Blank glanced at the pups her eyes showing a saddened look as she turned, she swayed her tail telling you to follow. You sat in a tiny little space as three unknown pups ran past you. "This is the nursery. We have many pups as you can see, our denmothers are restless taking care of all them. Your pups will stay here with their mom." Blank explained as she ambled out of the den. "Follow me, you pups will be safe here." You ambled into a larger space where many small and large wolves stared at you. "This is the novice den, this is where you will be staying. You will be starting training tomorrow because you obviously need it." Later the day went on and all the wolves gathered around a pit with different prey in. Forgotten shouted, "Let us say our blessing before we dig into this meal." Then all the wolves shouted... "Wolves are like misunderstood beauty and wild, never able to be tamed, the epitome of freedom, all we want is to be accepted and loved for who we are." Time Zones Eastern Time Zone Central Time Zone Pacific Time Zone Mountain Standard Time Zone UK Standard Time Zone Regulations >>Respect<< Respect must be shown towards all high ranks, such as: Monarch, Beta, etc. If respect is not complied towards these ranks but the opposite, the felon will be warned at first if the foul behavior continues, they will be punished. If it reaches to where it is considered a major felony the punishment could possibly, but most unlikely conclude in banishment and/or Exile. >>Activity<< If you are unable to attend to roleplay for a certain length of time, or unable to attend a vital event, please tell a higher rank beforehand, this helps us keep track of who is still active in the group. If you are inactive for 4 weeks without informing a higher rank, you will be messaged a 6 day warning. You will be removed from the wiki until otherwise if you fail to become active. >>Drama<< Drama is strongly prohibited. This has caused past groups to collapse, which we do not plan to do. If you are purposely causing continuous drama, you may be exiled. If you are accidentally causing drama, you will be punished. While we do allow a small amount of harmless drama, we do not allow much. Applications >>Joining Application<< OC Name: Username: Roleplay Example: Desired Rank: Species of Wolf: Gender: Mate?: Picture of your OC: Membership & Chat Status: Time Zone: >>Alliance Application<< Group Name (with link to page): Leaders Usernames: Deputies Usernames: Group Orientation: Species: Alliance purpose: How will we benefit?: >>Challenge Application<< OC Name: Username: Desired Rank: Whom you wish to challenge: Purpose of challenging: >>Higher-Rank Application<< Name: Username: Current Rank: Desired Rank: Battle Example: Hunting Example: (If healer) Healing example: Why you think you would benefit: Ranks Hierarchy ��'M O N A R C H S '�� ��''' B E T A S �� �� H E A L E R S �� �� W A R C O M M A N D E R S �� '''�� M E R C E N A R I E S �� ��'' A S S A S S I N S ''�� ��'' D E L T A S ''�� ��'' N O V I C E S ''�� ��'' D E N M O T H E R S ''�� ��'' P U P S ''�� ��'' O M E G A S ''�� Council Category:Packs Category:Wolf Packs Category:Browse